


Frei

by Servena



Category: Die fetten Jahre sind vorbei | The Edukators (2004)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Technik, Technology, Urlaub, VW Bulli, VW Bus, Vacation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: „Tja, das war’s dann wohl“, sagte Jule trocken in der plötzlich eintretenden Stille, nachdem Peter endlich aufgehört hatte, den VW-Bus mit dem Anlasser zu quälen.





	Frei

„Tja, das war’s dann wohl“, sagte Jule trocken in der plötzlich eintretenden Stille, nachdem Peter endlich aufgehört hatte, den VW-Bus mit dem Anlasser zu quälen.

„Scheiße“, sagte der und ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne sinken.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, die Rostlaube schafft’s nie im Leben bis nach Spanien“, kommentierte Jan, der sich von hinten zwischen den Vordersitzen nach vorne beugte.

„Ich hab ihn vorher extra nochmal durchgecheckt, da war alles okay, Mann!“

„Ein Auto, das jeden Morgen 5 Minuten braucht um anzuspringen, ist _nicht okay_.“

„Aber ich liebe dieses Auto!“

„Wissen wir doch“, sagte Jule beruhigend.

„Außerdem hat hier niemand Kohle für ein neues.“

Die anderen stimmten murmelnd zu.

„Okay, Schluss mit dem Gejammer. Peter, guck mal ob in diesem uralten Reiseführer eine Autowerkstatt verzeichnet ist, die nicht schon 1995 geschlossen hat. Jan, wirf mal einen Blick in unsere Reisekasse. Dann ernähren wir uns halt notfalls den Rest der Fahrt nur noch von Baguette.“

„Und was machst du?“, fragte Peter, während er sich über sie beugte, um den ADAC-Reiseführer von 1989 aus dem Handschuhfach zu wuchten.

Sie hielt das zerfledderte Langenscheidt’sche Deutsch-Französisch-Wörterbuch hoch. „Ich gucke nach, was ‚Bitte retten Sie unser Auto‘ auf Französisch heißt. Immerhin veralten Wörterbücher nicht so schnell“, fügte sie grinsend hinzu, während sie anfing zu blättern.

„Tja, so ein Verzicht auf moderne Technik hat schon auch seine Nachteile.“ Peter grinste und schlug den Reiseführer auf.

„Immerhin kann mir meine Mutter jetzt nicht mehr jeden Tag 100 Whatsapp-Nachrichten schicken, sondern muss warten, bis ich mich einer Telefonzelle erbarme“, erwiderte Jule.

„Je nachdem, was kaputt ist, könnte das für eine Reparatur reichen, aber dann bleibt nicht mehr viel übrig“, meldete Jan ein paar Minuten später.

„Und das nächste Kaff hatte zwar 1989 eine Autowerkstatt, ist aber auch locker noch 5 Kilometer weit weg. Wer weiß, ob es die noch gibt und ob die das überhaupt reparieren können“, gab Peter zu bedenken.

„Und wenn die den Keilriemen durch eine Strumpfhose ersetzen, das ist mir sowas von scheißegal, solange wir irgendwie durch die Pyrenäen kommen. Und 5 Kilometer können wir locker in einer Stunde gehen.“ Sie schwang sich vom Beifahrersitz und knallte die schwere Tür hinter sich zu. „Na los Jungs, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen!“

„Woher nimmt die ihre Energie“, ächzte Jan, als er aus dem hinteren Teil des Buses kletterte und mit Schwung die Schiebetür hinter sich zuzog.

Sorgfältig schloss Peter den Bus ab und klopfte zum Abschied noch einmal auf die Motorhaube, die sich in der prallen Sonne aufgehitzt hatte. „Hast du hinten auch zugemacht?“, fragte er Jan.

„Kommt doch im Moment eh nicht drauf an“, meinte der nur.

„Wenn ihn jemand klauen will, springt er bestimmt an“, sagte Jule.

„Vielleicht gibt’s dann noch Kohle von der Versicherung?“, fragte Jan hoffnungsvoll.

„Ey!“, rief Peter empört und Jule schüttelte den Kopf und sagte „Keine Chance“.

Nach ein paar Schritten sah Peter sich noch einmal nach dem blauen Bus um, der am Rand der staubigen Straße in der Sonne flirrte. „Wir kommen bestimmt wieder“, sagte er.

„Na klar“, sagte Jule und Jan seufzte und murmelte etwas von ungesunder Bindung.

„Ich bin jetzt schon klatschnass“, beschwerte er sich und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zum strahlend blauen Himmel hinauf, den nicht ein Wölkchen zierte.

Jule stieß ihn an. „Jetzt hör auf zu motzen, ich hab extra Wasser mitgenommen, wir werden schon nicht umkommen. Na kommt.“ Die beiden hakten sich bei ihr unter und sie gingen los.

„Es ist doch alles gar nicht so schlimm“, sagte sie nach einem Moment, in dem sie nur das Knirschen des vertrockneten Grases unter ihren Füßen hören konnten. „Es ist schönes Wetter“ – Jan murmelte etwas, aber sie stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen und wiederholte etwas lauter: „ _Es ist schönes Wetter_ , wir sind in Frankreich, wir sind frei, niemand kann uns auf den Keks gehen, nicht mal meine Mutter, und wir sind zusammen. Ist doch alles gut, oder?“

„Wenn du das so sagst“, meinte Peter und auch Jan nickte schließlich.

Sie lächelte und lehnte den Kopf an Peters Schulter, während sie gleichzeitig ihren anderen Arm enger um Jan zog. „Na also.“


End file.
